The Hip Hop Dance Experience
The Hip Hop Dance Experience is a video game developed by iNiS and Land Ho! and released by Ubisoft. The game was released for the Wii and Xbox 360. Gameplay Bring the dance floor home and dance to genre-defining classics through today’s Billboard hits, featuring hip-hop’s biggest and most exciting artists over the past 30 years. PLUG YOURSELF INTO THE HIP-HOP UNIVERSE *Perform over 750 dance moves inspired by top celebrity choreographers, Laurieann Gibson (Nicki Minaj’s choreographer), Kid David (Step Up 3D, Dancing with the Stars), and Dave Scott (So You Think You Can Dance, Battle of the Year). *Authentic music video and live performance footage, paired with dynamic visual effects triggered by your movements, transform your living room into a real-time music video. *Stylize your avatar in-game by unlocking hundreds of new looks and accessories to better express your personal fashion sense. MULTIPLE AND UNIQUE MODES OF PLAY Intelligent shuffle features high-energy multiplayer challenges for endless fun! *In Dance Party mode, jump in at any time with your own difficulty level and light up the dance floor with your favorite dance partner. *Face off with your friends to a high-energy throw-down in the Dance Battle mode to prove who has the best dance skills. *Slow down any move and perfect it in the Power Skooling mode. *In the Dance Marathon mode, dance to an endless stream of tracks to keep the score moving, or it’s Game Over! Covers NTSC Wii= |-| Xbox 360= PAL Wii= |-| Xbox 360= Songs The tracklist features 30 songs on the Wii version and 40 songs on the Xbox 360 version. Note that the difficulties and songs are from the Xbox 360 version. * A "(XB)" indicates the song only appears on the Xbox 360 version. Choreographers: Laurieann Gibson, Dave Scott, and Kid David ESRB/PEGI Ratings ESRB Rating Resources can be found here Category: Platforms: Wii, Xbox 360 Content descriptors: Lyrics, Partial Nudity, Suggestive Themes, Use of Alcohol and Tobacco Rating Summary: This is a rhythm-and-dance simulation game in which players perform dance routines to music from popular hip-hop artists. Players score points by imitating the movements of on-screen characters. Some song lyrics contain suggestive material or innuendo (e.g., “Once I get you out them clothes/Privacy is on the door/Still they can hear you screamin' more,” “Shawty wanna hump/You know I like to touch ya lovely lady lumps,” “I got passion in my pants”). A handful of lyrics also reference illicit substances (e.g., “The lonely stoner seems to free his mind at night,” “Make your body rise like you're puffin' on a joint though”). During some background music videos, scantily clad performers execute provocative dance moves or acts (e.g., gyrating female dancers; a male singer shaking his crotch at the camera); a couple of videos briefly depict women with exposed breasts (i.e., pasties covering their nipples). Other videos depict performers smoking cigars or drinking champagne/beer. PEGI Rating Resources can be found here Category: Platforms: Wii, Xbox 360 Content descriptors: Sex, Bad Language Rating Summary: Music video game in which the player is required to follow the on-screen dance moves. Consumer Advice: Contains occasional use of mild bad (Wii)/offensive (Xbox 360) language and sexual posturing Trivia *This is the second game developed by iNiS Corporation, after . **It is followed by Just Sing. *The Xbox 360 version has three difficulties: Newbie, Mack Skillz and Go Hard. **The Wii version, however, has one pre-selected difficulty of any of the three dificulties. *Just like , the Xbox 360 version is powered by . *This is the second game to be rated T by the ESRB and 12 by PEGI in the series, after . * is the first and only game, where the lyrics of the song don't show. Gallery 14214326 121002223000.jpg 61wMtaao39L. SY300 .jpg The-hip-hop-dance-experience-kinect-xbox-360-x360-box.jpg -The-Hip-Hop-Dance-Experience-Wii- .jpg Videos Trailers The Hip Hop Dance Experience Trailer NORTH AMERICA The Hip Hop Dance Experience - Features The Hip-Hop Dance Experience - Behind the Scenes (UK) The Hip Hop Dance Experience Behind the Choreography Gameplay The Hip Hop Dance Experience - Female Character Creation Wardrobe Mode The Hip Hop Dance Experience - Male Character Creation Wardrobe Mode Wii The Hip-Hop Dance Experience - Song list The Hip Hop Dance Experience Intro and Credits Site Navigation es:The Hip Hop Dance Experience Category:Ubisoft Category:Games Category:Video games